The Night The Fox Finally Learned How To Dance
by SHINXXNIHS
Summary: Nick and Finnick attend Judy's wedding and then realize they are in love with each other READ IF YOU LIKE SUPER ADORABLE OR NOT THATS COOL TOO


AN: Written to the song "The Night The Pugilist Learned How To Dance" by Sting

FIRST KISS GUYS...

Nick and Finnick entered the rented Ballroom dressed in suits. Nick's eyes scanned across the room. He saw Benny and the Chief holding hands and talking at a table in the corner. Officers Wolfowitz and Wolford were, as always, making out. Judy and her new husband were probably off greeting one of her many family members.

"Listen uh... Nick...you wanna dance Nick," Finnick asked at almost a whisper, the embarrassment evident in his deep, rich voice.

'WAIT he wants to dance with ME,' Nick thought. he internally smiled and then it occurred to him that he has no dance skills, WHATSOEVER!

"You don't know how to dance Fin," Nick replied sarcastically, maybe this could work.

"Sounds like you're scared Nick," Finnick challenged, "I bet you don't know how to dance"

Nicks eyes widened. He screamed internally, 'HOW DID HE KNO...'

"You know I could go find someone else to dance with," Finnick was lying.

"NO," Nick basically screamed, "No no that's okay I'll dance"

Finnick dragged Nick to the dance floor.

'You're going to have to tell him, Nicky, You're going to have to tell him, Nicky, You're going to have to tell him Nicky, TELL HIM NOW'

Nick opened his mouth to speak, "Look, Nick, I know you can't dance," Finnick beat him to it, "I'll teach you."

"O-okay umm so how do you start," Nick asked hesitantly

"well Nicky," Finnick stated, "since I am shorter I will put my arm here and yours will go there"

Nicks face turned red as he felt Finnick's arm reach around him and their fingers interlock.

Finnick started to move, startling nick into clumsy action

"Nick, Nick, Nick, hey focus on me," Finnick said calmly

Nick was anything but calm, he was a big pile of useless limbs, being supported by the much smaller Finnick.

"Nicky," Finnick gave a squeeze to Nicks side and Nick froze. He turned his head to look at Finnick, and not for the first time, he realized how handsome he was. His amber eyes were framed by the soft tan-colored fur of his face. His slender features and large ears complimented his perfect size. Now, under the light of the ballroom chandelier he seemed to be glowing with a radiant light. Nick looked away trying to distract himself, not knowing if it was right to like Finnick. Nicks face visibly reddened.

"Hey handsome, focus on me okay"

Nick felt like he was floating, 'D-did he just call me handsome'

"Did you just call me handsome," Nick wondered out loud.

"Do I think you are attractive?" Finnick asked in a half joking tone, "Yes yes I do...D-do you think I'm attractive?"

"F-Finny... you are the most handsome fox I have ever seen."

Nick leans in, eyeing Finnick, Judging his reactions. The red fox didn't understand what was happening, He closed his eyes and pushed his mouth against Finnick's feeling his incredibly soft lips press back. A spark of electricity shot through his nerves, filling him with happiness. 'This is what love feels like,' he was floating. he didn't feel anything except for love, love for this day, his life, his world, his city, his friends and most importantly HIS Finnick.

Nick broke the kiss, breathing deeply calming his pulsing heart. He leaned over to Finnick's large ear and whispered, "You're mine Finnick, you're mine forever"

"Forever and always, Nick, forever," Finnick whispered as he jumped into the red fox's arms. They held each other. When everything was calm, they looked around to see a silent crowd that was watching them. They were amazed at the two fox's grace and elegance.

Finnick leans his head onto Nick's shoulder and whispers into his ear "you lied to me..."He smiled wildly, "you can dance."

AN: What do you guys think I wrote this because I listened to the song above and I was like, "YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD BE ADORABLE"

I might do more, but I DON'T KNOW.

IF you would Please comment below. That would be amazing. THANKS, GUYS love you all SOOO MUUUUUCH mwah


End file.
